


День 14 - Щелчок выключателем

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Guys going at it, M/M, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: В начале отношений нужно разобраться во многом.





	День 14 - Щелчок выключателем

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

В начале отношений нужно разобраться во многом. Нужно выяснить то, что любит и что не любит другой, кто на какой стороне кровати спит, что вы можете и что не можете себе позволить в присутствии друг друга, и у кого какие сексуальные предпочтения. Когда в отношениях двое мужчин, это включает тему договора о распределении ролей.

Когда они вступили в интимные отношения, Джон позволил Шерлоку быть сверху, потому что предположил, что тот – всегда желающий контролировать ситуацию – предпочтёт именно это.

Джону понравилось быть снизу, но ему также нравилось самому доставлять удовольствие своим партнёрам. Со временем он ощутил, что потребность в том, чтобы быть окружённым теплом и теснотой Шерлока стала сильнее.

Поэтому, когда Шерлок, сделав ему минет, прошептал «трахни меня, Джон», он не колебался ни секунды. Он не стал спрашивать, уверен ли Шерлок. Он просто перевернул того и принялся за работу (если можно так сказать).

Выяснилось, что Шерлок, который, при всем своём многословии, никогда не был слишком красноречив во время секса, становится таким, когда оказывается снизу. Он стал издавать пронзительные, полные чувственного наслаждения звуки таким высоким голосом, который вы никогда не могли бы от него ожидать. От этого Джон кончил так быстро и сильно, он почти потерял сознание.

После этого они стали заниматься любовью так, как диктовало им настроение, иногда даже переключая роли между собой.

Что же оба любят больше всего? Когда Шерлок снизу (да, и им стоит звукоизолировать спальню).


End file.
